<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything's so Heavy by roozika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659796">Everything's so Heavy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/roozika/pseuds/roozika'>roozika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Friendship, Identity Reveal, Post Season 3, Reveal, Romance, unforgiveable writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,142</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/roozika/pseuds/roozika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is wearing thin. It's now her job to maintain the safety of the Miraculous' and the weight of the job is taking it's toll. She struggles to keep everything together, both as Marinette and Ladybug.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette’s eyes squinted against the early morning light that penetrated through the window. Having gone through another night of restless sleep, the light hitting her face felt like nothing but insult to injury. Her arm perched itself over her eyes, shielding them against the intruder. From underneath she glanced off to the side to see her kwami sleeping peacefully adjacent to her head on the pillow. The image was soothing, but the moment quickly passed when she felt the need to sit up out of bed. Tossing and turning all night left Marinette with a sore head that was only getting worse the longer she laid there. Her left hand cupped the side of her face as she rose, both to cradle her aching head and continue to shield against the unwelcome beam.<br/>
<br/>
She carefully lifted her weight from the bed so not as to disturb a peacefully sleeping Tikki. Marinette’s half-squint gaze lingered on the sight for a moment before she let out a sigh and slid down the loft stairs to her dresser below. She kept her dreary eyes on her feet as she moved across the floor and only raised them when she reached her destination. Sleepily, she looked up and was taken aback by the deep bags under her eyes. A soft groan released itself as she pulled at drawers looking for a change of clothes.<br/>
<br/>
Her arms felt heavy and weak as she sifted through her options, each seeming more tedious than the last. As she stood there the light began to trickle in at every angle with more ferocity. It reflected in her mirror against her face, much to her dismay. Marinette scrunched up her nose and pulled out a pair of navy blue, form-fitting jeans. It was a pair that always felt more like yoga pants than jeans because of how stretchy and comfortable they were. In another drawer she grabbed a soft pink, loose, short sleeved t-shirt. She was going for comfort today, wherever she could find it.<br/>
<br/>
The t-shirt fell over her torso, the end of it settling around her hips. She stood in front of the mirror just staring. Her hair was completely disheveled from the restless night and the bags were not doing much to help the situation. She stared and she spoke to herself in a soft whisper, “If I keep this up I won’t be able to function… as Marinette or Ladybug.” A deep breath later she scooped up her hair into a loose bun atop her head and applied just a small amount of concealer to the dark circles under her eyes.<br/>
<br/>
Just as she was stepping away from the dresser, her kwami came flitting down from the loft.<br/>
“Good morning, Marinette!” She rubbed the slumber from her eyes and gave her master a soft smile.<br/>
<br/>
Marinette warmed at the sight of Tikki and she returned the smile. Before Marinette could reply, Tikki had started up again.<br/>
<br/>
“Were you finally able to sleep last night, Marinette? You’ve been so tired lately…” She studied her master and her soft smile faded into a dissatisfied frown. “Maybe you should take a break today and get some rest. I’m sure one of your friends from school would bring over anything you missed!”<br/>
<br/>
Marinette let out a light chuckle at her kwami’s concern. It was nice being able to take comfort in the fact that there was always someone in her life that knew about everything she was going through. She reached her finger up to scratch Tikki’s cheek and did her best to relieve her little protector’s concerns.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m all right Tikki, I promise. I just need to get back in the swing of things! I can’t do that if I hide myself away in my room and sleep the day away.” She bore her most convincing smile for the unconvinced kwami. “I swear! Just give it a few days and I’ll be good as new.”<br/>
<br/>
Tikki sighed, “If you say so, Marinette.”<br/>
<br/>
Marinette lifted her hand up and let Tikki settle into her palm. She planted a soft kiss on her forehead before speaking. “Thank you for always trying to take care of me. I know I’ll be fine, but it makes me feel so much better knowing you’re there for me.” The kwami’s spirit lightened and her smile returned. She knew better than to be convinced that Marinette was actually fine, but for now she settled for supporting her master in her choice to persevere.<br/>
<br/>
“I’ll always be by your side, Marinette.” She floated off her hand and twirled in a tight circle in the air. The motion made Marinette’s heart spark with just a little more joy than she had woken up with.<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks, Tikki.” She glanced from the floating kwami back over to her reflection in the mirror. Tikki quickly noticed and shared, “Your hair looks really nice pulled up like that! It makes it look extra soft!”<br/>
<br/>
Marinette giggled and said, “you think so?” I just felt like it was time for a change or two. She gestured to her wardrobe and mentioned, “although I mostly chose it for some extra comfort.”<br/>
<br/>
“Well I think you look wonderful, and very comfy,” Tikki assured. Her master responded with a loving smile.<br/>
<br/>
“If that’s settled then, how about we head downstairs. I could really use a cup of coffee.” The smell of the morning’s first batch was wafting up from the bakery downstairs and Marinette found even more comfort in the smell.<br/>
<br/>
Tikki watched as her master moved to collect her school supplies into her bag before going downstairs. She could see how tired Marinette was just from her sluggish movements. Although she had allowed herself to be persuaded into going to school, she silently hoped there would be no Hawkmoth interference today. Marinette needed a normal day. One where she could just be with her friends and only have to worry about homework and trying to form full, coherent sentences if Adrien spoke to her.  As much as the little magical creature hoped, a heavy doubt came over her as she glanced over to Marinette’s desk. Underneath, guarded by a loose section of fabric, Tikki caught sight of the miracle box that was hidden beneath. Marinette had more responsibilities than ever…<br/>
<br/>
“You coming, Tikki?”</p><p>The floating kwami snapped from her reverie and swam through the air over to her master who was waiting for her.<br/>
<br/>
“Of course!”<br/>
<br/>
Marinette lifted her purse and opened it for the little kwami. Once Tikki was snug and secure in her hiding place, she opened the trap door that led downstairs and said, “I’ll be sure to grab you a fresh croissant for breakfast before we leave.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh boy, I can’t wait!” The kwami snuggled in place and gave one more warm smile to the teenager before Marinette closed up the purse and headed down the steps.</p><p><br/>
</p><p> </p><p>	 Tikki could hear the chatter between Marinette and her parents while they sipped coffee and had their breakfast. At some point during the meal, Marinette quietly snapped open her purse to drop some baked goods down to Tikki. She settled into place with a warm piece of croissant and listened to the conversation Marinette was having with her parents.<br/>
<br/>
“You seem awfully tired this morning, dear.” Tikki heard her mother chime from across the counter.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh, just a little! The coffee is helping, though.” She placed her mouth to her cup and smiled to assure her mother.<br/>
<br/>
She was unconvinced and stated, “I feel like you’ve been running yourself ragged lately. Maybe you should take a break from school today and rest.”<br/>
<br/>
If Tikki could have she would have floated up into the middle of the conversation to agree with Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. She kept quiet though, taking relief in the fact that others noticed when Marinette was pushing herself.<br/>
<br/>
“Don’t be silly, Sabine! A little sleepiness never stopped our girl!” Marinette’s jovial father piped up and distracted her mother long enough for Marinette to stand up from her seat at the counter and make a move for the door.<br/>
<br/>
She snapped her purse closed and grabbed one more croissant before flashing a reassuring smile at her mom. “I don’t need a break, maman! Just need to let the caffeine settle in.” She wrapped one arm around her mother then leaned up to kiss her father on the cheek before heading out the door.<br/>
<br/>
“See you guys later, have a good day!”<br/>
<br/>
Her mother watched her as she scurried out of the kitchen, her face covered in obvious concern. Tom glanced over noticing his wife’s disposition and offered a comfort, “She works really hard but she’s smart, I’m she’ll take a rest when she needs one.” He gently laid his hands on her shoulders and he spoke.<br/>
<br/>
Sabine continued to eyeball the now empty doorway and sighed. “Oh, I hope so, Tom.” She placed a hand on her face and continued to worry. Internally she thought about how her daughter had seemed both exhausted and just… off recently. Her normal, outgoing, cheerful daughter was replaced by a girl who seemed to be struggling with something, if not everything. She knew Marinette always had a lot on her plate but she always seemed to handle it rather well. Maybe she had stretched herself too thin this time? Her mind continued to rumble with possibilities as Tom, realizing she was lost in thought, patted her shoulder.<br/>
<br/>
“We should have faith in her, but just in case… how about we make her favorite dish tonight for dinner! I’m sure that’ll cheer her up, and we can even make her favorite dessert!”<br/>
<br/>
Sabine, lifted from her circling thought, smiled up at her husband. “I think that’s a wonderful idea.”<br/>
<br/>
Tom beamed back at her and they separated to go back to preparing the bakery for the day. Sabine worked her way over to the oven that housed a fresh batch of lemon and poppyseed muffins. She carefully pulled them out while making mental notes on the groceries she would need to find time to retrieve today for Marinette’s dinner. Her mind found peace in this and soon she was completely distracted from her worries.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette’s quick pace out of the bakery soon reduced to a sluggish walk as she rounded the corner. This day was not going to be easy. Although really no day had been easy in what felt like forever. It had only been a few weeks since Hawkmoth’s attack that left her the guardian of the miraculous box. Since then, every time she’s donned the mask she’s felt as though the world was balancing on her shoulders. It was all her now… her and Chat Noir, but he could only do so much to help when she was the guardian. Master Fu had told her that she was ready… that her training was complete. She believed him and was even overjoyed to learn that the old master had thought so much of her. Only since then, anytime something had gone awry with an akuma attack her heart was completely filled with self-doubt. Should she have gotten help? If she had help, did she choose the wrong person… the wrong miraculous? Each attack worked out in the end, the complications never overwhelming the fight, but after the fact she still was left with those nagging questions.</p>
<p>Tikki’s presence during all of this was an incredible relief. If she didn’t have the kwami to help guide her, she would have already drowned in stress by now. Even her crime-fighting partner was doing his best to ease her mind. Between the two of them always watching, it was a wonder she could ever keep anything to herself.</p>
<p>Practically on cue, Tikki popped her little head out of the purse and peered up at the girl. She had no desire to pester her master on the same matters, so she decided to probe on another subject.</p>
<p>“Marinette, if you keep dragging your feet like that, you’ll be late for class!”</p>
<p>The little squeaky voice coming from her bag pulled Marinette from her depressing thoughts. “We’re fine, Tikki. I got out of bed pretty early so there’s still plenty of time.” She glanced down at the kwami as she spoke. “But you’re right, I am dragging. Maybe I’ll wake up if I actually pick up my feet as I walk.” She gave Tikki a little half smile and started trying to pull her feet all the way off the ground as she moved.</p>
<p>“There you go, Marinette!” The kwami threw up her tiny arms to cheer her master on.</p>
<p>Marinette let out a small giggle at her adorable friend’s encouragement before turning her attention to the sidewalk in front of her. She didn’t have that much farther to go so putting in a little more effort to satisfy Tikki was not too much to ask. Although each step kind of felt like she was wearing cinder blocks for shoes instead of her light ballerina flats.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	As the high school finally came into view, Marinette felt a twinge of dread. She had gotten fairly use to getting through a school day (as well as a night of patrol) on very little sleep, but she was yet to get used to interacting with Adrien after… everything. Giving up on her feelings but still having to work every day to suppress those feelings was enough to drain her, let alone the mountain of other responsibilities on her shoulders. It was taking everything she had to not let it overwhelm her. </p>
<p>Marinette lightly clutched at her bag and the kwami noticed her master’s discomfort. She chose not to mention her observations. Instead, she offered the teenager a small distraction.</p>
<p>“Wow, Marinette! I think you may have gotten us here before Alya!” Marinette’s best friend Alya Cesaire was always in the classroom and ready to go before any of Marinette’s other classmates.</p>
<p>Marinette scoffed and noted, “there’s a first for everything. She’ll probably think there’s an akuma behind the ‘strange phenomena’.” She chuckled and Tikki felt that her attempt to distract her master had worked, at least for the moment.</p>
<p>The kwami knew exactly what was concerning Marinette. School meant she would have to interact with Adrien, and Tikki knew better than anyone else how hard that was on her right now. </p>
<p>Tikki had pieced together early on what Marinette was trying to do. She knew the teenager was just trying to do what she thought was best. She wanted her friends to be happy and that self-sacrificing consideration for others is just one of the many qualities that made Marinette a wonderful Ladybug. </p>
<p>Still… Tikki wished things had worked out differently. She wished that Marinette had embraced her feelings and persevered, but when Tikki asked her master about the alternative, Marinette had only doubled down on her decision. She was convinced that being with Kagami was what Adrien wanted and that combined with the two girls’ newfound friendship was enough to convince Marinette that it was all for the best. </p>
<p>The whole thing was only more tragic to the kwami because she could so clearly see these two teenagers sliding right past each other. Despite how clear is was, it was not the kwami’s place to reveal Chat Noir’s identity to her Ladybug. It was best that their identities remained a secret for their own safety. And yet, Tikki couldn’t recall ever being so taxed from keeping the secret. </p>
<p>Tikki’s distraction helped push Marinette all the way inside the building. She kept her stride all the way to the classroom and when she opened the door, she was bemused to see that her best friend had beaten her to school. Not that this realization was at all surprising, but Marinette still let her displeasure known.</p>
<p>“Aw, come one! Are you always this early? I thought I’d managed to beat you this time.” Marinette smiled at her friend as she feigned disappointment. She was actually very happy that Alya had still managed to beat her there, for no other reason than to keep the distractions coming.</p>
<p>“Keep dreaming, girl.” Alya chuckled and raised an eyebrow at Marinette. “I am surprised to see you so early, though.” She looked her up and down and placed her chin in her hand as she took in Marinette’s wardrobe choice for the day. “Early and looking extra cute to boot! Since when do you wear your hair up like that? I’m not complaining, you look adorable, but why the sudden change?”</p>
<p>Marinette had not even gotten a chance to respond before Alya was off on an obvious tangent.</p>
<p>“Oh, this has to be an attempt to impress our own Adrien Agreste. I hope you’re ready because you’ll definitely have the boy smitten this time. One look at this new look of yours and it’ll be all over.”</p>
<p>Marinette’s eyes glazed over while Alya amused herself with the idea. This is not where she had wanted this conversation to go. Nor had she put any thought into her appearance, she just wanted to be comfortable. </p>
<p>Before too long, Marinette interrupted Alya’s matchmaker ramblings by forcing a laugh. “I didn’t think about what I was putting on this morning! I just wanted to be comfy. I’m even wearing those stretchy jeans we found at that thrift store last week!”</p>
<p>Marinette maintained her cheerful demeanor as she walked over and slid into her seat next to Alya. Her friend eyed her as she did so.</p>
<p>“Whatever you say, girl…” She rolled her eyes and, much to the relief of Marinette, quickly landed on a new topic.</p>
<p>Marinette listened dutifully as Alya went on about some new plans for the Ladyblog. This is more like what Marinette was hoping for this morning. A nice normal chat with her best friend while they waited for class to start. As Alya continued excitedly, she made a mental note to try to find a way to give Alya another Ladybug interview. It’d been a while and she wanted to encourage her friend’s love for journalism.</p>
<p>Slowly the rest of the class came filtering in through the door. Marinette sent her hand up to wave at them as they arrived. She even gave Chloe a kind smile as a greeting to which Chloe just huffed before continuing over to her seat.</p>
<p>Marinette turned her attention back to Alya, and she remained immersed in her friend’s words even as the last two to arrive scurried in just a few minutes before the bell.</p>
<p>“Morning, Nino!” Alya lit up as she saw her other favorite person come into view. “Hey there, Adrien.” She gave the blonde boy a sly greeting, angling her head ever so slightly towards Marinette.</p>
<p>Marinette braced for impact and settled her eyes down on her desk as she greeted them. “Good morning, guys.”</p>
<p>“Morning, Alya… Marinette.” Adrien eyed her wearily, noticing how she almost refused to make eye contact. This was a normal occurrence for Marinette; she always acted a little off beat around him. What was not normal was her lack of pigtails. </p>
<p>Attempting to make conversation, Adrien decided to comment. “Wearing your hair up like that really suites you, Marinette.”</p>
<p>“Hey, yeah! Looks really good on you, Mari.” Nino who had been wrapped up in conversation with Alya had only just then looked over to realize the change.</p>
<p>“T-thanks, just felt like doing something a little different today.” She replied to both boys, but she only lifted her gaze to face Nino as she spoke. </p>
<p>	Adrien frowned as he noticed her avoidance and decided not to pester her any further. His decision to keep quiet only solidified when he also took note of how tired she looked. To him it seemed obvious that she was running on empty, maybe because of how often exhaustion plagued his existence as well. He wanted to just leave her be for now, he could try to make conversation with her when she seemed more willing.</p>
<p>	Before turning his attention to the chatter between Nino and Alya, he gave Marinette an understanding smile.</p>
<p>	Marinette glanced up to sneak a peak at Adrien, only because she couldn’t ignore him spacing out in her direction anymore. She looked just in time to see Adrien giving her a small smile before finally turning away. </p>
<p>	Even when she was being so obviously rude to him, he still smiled at her so sweetly. Did he have to be so perfect. His unmitigated kindness only made her task to release him from her heart even more impossible.</p>
<p>	She let out a quiet, but exhausted sigh as she followed suit and shifted her attention to listening to Alya and Nino blatantly flirt with each other amidst casual conversation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OK SO. I feel like nothing was accomplished today. I guess I'm just going for the slow burn, but who knows.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day passed uneventfully. Through some miracle unbeknownst to her, Adrien had left her in peace the entire day. Marinette laid her head down on top of her hands and sighed. Resting her head felt so good, she almost didn’t want to get up when it was finally time to depart for the day.</p>
<p>	Right as the final bell rang, Adrien gathered up his belongings and cast an apologetic smile over to Nino.</p>
<p>	“Gotta go, photoshoot right after school today.” His smile scrunched up, bracing for Nino’s immediate objections.</p>
<p>	“What?! Didn’t you just do one of those last week?”</p>
<p>	“Now Nino, life never slows down for the rich and famous!” Alya placed her face into her hand as she leaned over in her seat and poked Nino in the cheek.</p>
<p>	Completely unfazed by Alya’s teasing, he locked eyes with his friend. “Somebody needs to tell that guy that you need a break. He’s got you doing too much, bro!”</p>
<p>	Adrien slung his bag over his shoulder gave a weak smile. “Tell me about it.” He started for the door and waved to his friends as he was leaving. “I’m sorry. Trust me, I’d much rather spend the afternoon with you guys anytime.”</p>
<p>	He slowed for a second and cast a very momentary glance at Marinette. He only looked long enough to see that her eyes were closed and at some point, during the day while she was sitting behind him, the bags under her eyes had gotten much darker.</p>
<p>	Adrien decided to keep his concerns to himself. He shifted his gaze to Alya and Nino who were watching him leave. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“See you, Adrien! Have a good shoot!”</p>
<p>“Yeah later, dude.”</p>
<p>Marinette kept her eyes closed as they said their goodbyes. Alya glanced at her friend before looking back at Adrien and shrugging.</p>
<p> One more half-smile and he was gone.</p>
<p>	A few seconds passed and Alya started gathering her things. “So were you going to be the one who told Mr. Agreste to back off?” She gave the boy a devious smile.</p>
<p>	Nino jerked out of his disappointment and stuttered back at her. “I-I mean… It’s not like I couldn’t, you know… I-It’s just like-“</p>
<p>	Alya laughed at his nervous ramblings. “Ok, ok, relax.” Nino blushed and turned away from her.</p>
<p>	Marinette slowly opened her eyes as she listened to her friends back and forth. She eyed the door and watched as the rest of her class filed out for the day.</p>
<p>	“So now I can’t even say goodbye?” She lifted her head from the table and started rubbing her eyes in frustration.</p>
<p>	Alya noticed Marinette’s movement and, assuming she was wiping the sleep from her eyes, made the comment. “have a nice nap?” Still chuckling over Nino’s discomfort, she sent an elbow into Marinette’s side. “You totally whiffed on saying goodbye to Adrien!”</p>
<p>	Marinette feigned ignorance. “Whoops… my bad… I must have spaced out just then.” She stretched her hands out in front of her and gave Alya an unconvincing smile.</p>
<p>	“More like passed out.” Alya raised an eyebrow in concern and proceeded to lecture her friend on getting more sleep.</p>
<p>	Amidst the lecture, the three made their way out of the school building. Marinette was only half listening and when the three finally made it to the sidewalk outside, she took the chance to make a break for it.</p>
<p>	“See you guys later, gotta go help my parents at the bakery!” She cut off her friend mid-sentence and put up her hand in apology.</p>
<p>	Alya huffed and crossed her arms. Nino stared after her in disbelief.</p>
<p>	“Oh, come on, you too?” Nino had now lost two potential gaming partners to hard labor.</p>
<p>	“Sorry, Nino! Catch you guys later!” She was off, leaving the couple alone behind her.</p>
<p>	Alya frowned as she watched her friend scamper off. She was already preparing her next lecture if Marinette was still out of it tomorrow. For the moment though, she turned to Nino and grabbed his attention by placing her hand on his shoulder.</p>
<p>	“Come on, Nino. We’ll head over to my place and hangout. My sister will be home, so we don’t have to watch the twins.”</p>
<p>	Nino shifted his eyes over to Alya, thankful that he still had one of his favorite people left. “Wanna play some Mecha Strike when we get there?” He gave Alya a hopeful smile.</p>
<p>	She smiled at him and joked, “only if you’re prepared to get destroyed at your own game.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> 	Climbing out of the car, Adrien looked up at the building where the photoshoot was taking place. It was fairly large… and very old. Looking around he noticed that the buildings on either side were spaced far away from this one. There was even a fence separating the properties. </p>
<p>	“Huh… must be someplace important…” He spoke softly to himself and jumped half a foot in the air when he heard a voice behind him reply.</p>
<p>	“It was a home built for a notable prime minister in the late 1800s. Now though, it stands as a historical sight protected by the government. It’s said though that the descendants of that prime minister have a hand in maintaining and protecting the property as part of their family legacy.”</p>
<p>	Adrien spun around as she spoke, mouth slightly agape in surprise.</p>
<p>	“Kagami! What are you doing here?” He slapped his hand on the back of his neck to help him focus. “I mean, that’s really cool that you know so much about this place…” </p>
<p>	A very slow awkward moment passed between the two. Adrien stared at her, hand still hanging off his neck.</p>
<p>	The silence was broken when Kagami let a small giggle escape. It was enough to loosen the boy up and make him feel more at ease. “Sorry, Adrien. I didn’t mean to startle you.”</p>
<p>	Adrien smiled and threw up his hands to gesture that she hadn’t done anything wrong. “Oh, that’s OK, Kagami! I just wasn’t expecting to see you here today… Does your mom have business here or…?”</p>
<p>	He trailed off realizing that she was unaccompanied by her mother or anyone else for that matter.</p>
<p>	“I told my mother I was going to library to find resources for a school project.” She smiled back up at him and stepped just a few inches closer. “What she doesn’t know is that I actually found my way here to surprise you.”</p>
<p>	Adrien instinctively tensed back up a little bit when she stepped towards him. Kagami had become much more outgoing since they met, most likely having to do with her friendship with Marinette. Seems as though Marinette just has an emotional healing effect on the people around her. Still, her newfound forwardness made him ever so slightly nervous.</p>
<p>	“Oh… that’s really nice of you, Kagami. These shoots can be really boring so it’s nice to have a friend here, but how did you know where we were going to be?”</p>
<p>	Adrien had only just then realized that it was strange that she had found him there. He racked his brain for only a moment before she spoke up.</p>
<p>	“Wow, Adrien. You should really try to get more sleep since now you’re forgetting entire conversations.” At some point during their greeting she had taken note of his tired eyes.</p>
<p>	Realization dawned on him in that moment. “Oh! I’m sorry, I do remember.” More awkwardness engulfed him as he apologized.</p>
<p>	This conversation had taken place the previous week at the end of fencing practice. She approached him while he was removing his helmet and began to inquire about his upcoming availability. She had no prior engagements for the afternoon/evening today, but he had quickly remembered that he was scheduled for the shoot. He felt terrible since he knew full well how rare it was for either of them to get an afternoon off. He felt worse when he realized that she had wanted to spend her valuable free time with him.</p>
<p>	“You’re right… I really do need more sleep.” Adrien rubbed his eyes and his thoughts returned to a very sleepy Marinette from earlier that day. He wondered if others could see the exhaustion on his face just as easily as he had seen it on hers.</p>
<p>	Adrien had just dropped his arms to his side when Kagami closed the gap and locked her arm around his. The motion allowed her to turn him around to face the building. </p>
<p>	Adrien’s blurry eyes looked down at her in surprise while she locked her gaze up at the building.</p>
<p>	“This old place really is quite beautiful. Although it does appear misplaced… almost like the city was built around it.”</p>
<p>	Adrien softened up as she spoke and took in her words. “Yeah, a thought like that occurred to me too.”</p>
<p>	She glanced up at him and tugged at his arm. “Now how about we get going. I’m sure they’re in there waiting on you.”</p>
<p>	Adrien’s schedule always had him arriving at his different jobs early to make sure not keep any professionals waiting. The thought of them scrambling in his absence made him chuckle. It would never happen because of how strict his schedule was but he enjoyed imagining it.</p>
<p>	“I suppose you’re right.” He cast one more look back down at Kagami. “And thanks again for coming to hangout with me today! Although I really can’t promise you’ll have any fun.”</p>
<p>	The pair started walking towards the front door as she reassured him. “Don’t worry about me, I’m just happy to be doing something other than studying or practicing. Plus, I’ll get to watch you model, there’s plenty of fun to be had doing that.”</p>
<p>	Adrien blushed and gave another awkward smile. “Just try to be discreet when you laugh at me, they’ll get mad at me if my face keeps going red.”</p>
<p>	“No promises.”</p>
<p>	They strode up the stairs, Kagami never releasing her arm from his, and they were let into the building.</p>
<p>	In that exact moment, somewhere on the other side of Paris, a high-pitched scream rang out, echoing off the surrounding buildings and forcing nearby pigeons to flee from their roosts.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy. I have no idea what I'm doing.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This whole thing is being put together on a lick and a prayer. I have almost no idea what I'm writing about... I just know what I WANT but no idea how to GET THERE. So we'll just have to see where this goes!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>